cogdisfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 7 - A Nightmare's Welcome
Story 'All is devastation' Chapter 7 opens with the Applechasers standing beside the Phase Distorter in a rundown apartment. Col. Saturn and Larice wonder where they have landed and Zarbol rationalizes that they must still be on Earth. The group decides to head out to check their surroundings. Opening a door reveals an apocalyptic and broken-down town with a somewhat familiar layout. Some of the signs around town reveal the horrible truth: the Applechasers have landed in Onett. Lots of enemies spawn in the area, so standing around for long periods of time isn't reccomended. Going to the northeast leads to the Onett suburbs and naturally, Ness' house, which is also the eighth and final Point of Power. After they defeat the boss, the Applechasers make their way up to the hilltop where the meteorite crashed in the beginning of Earthbound. This time, there's no meteor to be found here, and instead, a familiar-looking seashell stands atop the hill. Interacting with it causes the screen to flash white and the group will be transported to the place Niiue briefly visited in Chapter 4. 'Magicant' The NPCs that were here previously now have new dialogue. There isn't much to do here expect walking forward, but Magicant-Alinivar, if talked to, will give the player the Magicant Guitar, commenting that our Alinivar needs it more than him. At the end of the road is a cave preceeded by a Trash Mook who warns the group about the area coming up and offers to save the game. Inside the cave is the only area of Magicant where enemies appear. The floor texture here somewhat resembles a red version of the Devil's Machine's tubing. There are a few items scattered about, the most notable of them being a PSI blocker for Larice. Walking around should eventually lead the player to a rope. Climbing it leads to a platform with a hole that the Applechasers jump in. 'Magicant Hub area' The group falls into a room with six locked doors. Immediately after, Niiue materializes in the center of the hub. He tells Alinivar that they are in the future (over twenty years after 198X, specifically) and fills them in on what horrible things have happened since they departed. Niiue adds that the Applechasers are their only hope now and that he knows they can reverse everything that has happened. He instructs them to go to Saturn to pick up Zexonyte from the meteorite that crashed there. Before disappearing, he creates a door that allows the group to leave Magicant. The Applechasers then return to the Phase Distorter and warp back to their own time. 'Back to the past' The Phase Distorter materializes inside the ship, surprising Niiue, who was in the process of having a refueling run (instead of actually waiting for the Applechasers) on a gas station near Mars. The group then explains what his future self told them. At this point, the player is free to go through the entire Solar system to do some sidequesting, especially if they want to get all the endings. When the player has done everything they want to do in this chapter, they can go get the Zexonyte from the meteorite on Saturn. If the player didn't fight Captain Deepsea on the Celine in Chapter 4, or if Col.Saturn said no to Elmadan when asked to join the Applechasers (Elmadan will decline on hard mode), they will be guarding the meteorite. Zarbol will harvest the Zexonyte and the player can return to the ship, where the Applechasers and Niiue will board the Phase Distorter once interacted with. After a short cutscene and a LONG reflection on the journey thus far, courtesy of some Mr. Saturn coffee, Chapter 7 concludes. Sidequests There are plenty of sidequests to do during this chapter. All Points of Power are now accessible again and some great powers, along with the ship's amelirations, are hidden around the Solar system. Mercury This planet seems empty, but if the player walks to the upper left, they'll eventually see a broken signpost. Next to it is a large rock. Checking behind this rock opens a secret base. In this base the player has to find Cerue, who's another Geeg just like Giegue and Niiue. There is a Reboot orb at the end of the base, and if the Applechasers go talk to Cerue again, she will teach PSI Lifeup Ω to Alinivar. Warning!! When you'll get out of the secret base you can never '''come back, so you mustn't miss the Reboot orb! Getting through the secret base will make Cerue appear in Alinivar's Magicant in Chapter 8. Venus This planet can only be accessed with the Ship's upgrades found on Neptune. In the middle of the Fiery Seas of Venus, there is a Reboot orb and a cave in which Zarbol can obtain a new power. In the southern part, there is an optional boss (Sir Pent) that looks like a lava snake. Defeating him earns Larice a PK Fire Ω disc. Earth The 7th Point of Power is in the junkyard north of the building the Applechasers' ship crashes in. In the second screen of the junkyard, a hidden gem can be found behind a fence. In the south of town, a man will trade a Reboot orb for a Snow Cone (found on Pluto). In the apocalyptic Onett of 200X, the player can find the 8th Point of Power, which is Ness' house far north. '''Note: If you've already beaten all the other Point of Power bosses, a short cutscene will play after the eighth boss' defeat. After it, you'll get to control Alinivar for a little bit until another cutscene plays and Alinivar learns his ultimate PSI ability. If you haven't found all of the Points, don't worry: whichever of them you find last will play this segment. Moon A very hard optional dungeon is here, which can be accessed only with the 4 hidden gems dispersed across the solar system. Before the boss, one of the four Knowledge stones can be found. A difficult boss, Dr. Destructo and his robot, R7039, can be fought at the end of the Moon base. Defeating him will give the player access to two more Knowledge stones. Once the boss is defeated, the player cannot return to the base. Mars The 6th Point of Power is accessible here, in the snowy mountains. An optional base can be walked ne through to get some good items. A hidden gem is found in a room between the mountains and the surface, but it's only accessible with two keycards (the first one is found after defeating Captain Deepsea and the other one in Neptune's Starmen base). Jupiter The 4th Point of Power is found in the most southeastern part of Jupiter. A hidden gem is located west of Bolos in the floating island connecting the one way. Be careful, it's easy to miss!! Also the Swamp Area can be accessed through Bolos. Talking with the trees here allows the player to get to the optional boss Lord Saguaro. The cave behind him will offer a ship upgrade and a new power for Zarbol. The optional boss Fobbyiyg is found in the hotel of Bolos, behind a secret door. WARNING!!! This is the hardest boss of the game, but defeating him will give you the best weapon of the game, the Borange Ray . Saturn The 1st, 2nd and 3rd Points of Power are here. The first in the Saturn Canyons, the second in the Swamp of the Old Sataene and the third in the Crystal Caves between Satralia and Sataene. In a empty house in the Swamp is a hidden gem (just a shiny point on the ground, easy to miss!). There is also the hidden Sphere Town, which can be found by talking to NPCs south of Sataene, and then going against the Smilin' Sphere in the Saturn Canyons. This town has a useful shop, and offers a new power to Col. Saturn. It's also here, northeast of Satralia, right in front of Alinivar's cave, that the player can find the Zexonyte, needed to go in the next chapter of the story. Uranus' Station There isn't much to do here. If the player got the Insignificant Item in Chapter 2, it can be traded with a strange guy for the Ballpeen Hammer. This hammer is useful (almost obligatory) for the Joke Ending and the Severance Ending. Neptune Trading a Ugh Stew with the first NPC will give the player a Strange Tape, which needs to be given to Dr. Yooghurt. Doing so will activate a quest, which leads to the obtainment of a ship upgrade (fuel decreasing lower). The player needs to talk with Dr. Yooghurt and then with Mad Malik (the white mook). Then Dr. Yooghurt will open a very useful shop, and the southeast part of Neptune (Cloud Ocean) will be accessible. In the Cloud Ocean, two wreckages can be salvaged by Zarbol. Giving them to Dr. Yooghurt gifts the player with two more upgrades for the ship: a Laser Gun which can attack during space fights and a Air cooler necessary to go to Venus. Pluto During the Mountain Mini-Game, the player can find a Reboot orb in a gift box. If 23 snow flakes are traded with the guy in the house here, he'll teach Alinivar PK Freeze Ω . Eris A secret planet which is southeast from Pluto. The player can find some Apples of Clarity here, and learn about an ancient prophecy. The Mothership It's the biggest sidequest, and a very important one. To achieve this entirely, 5 Reboot orbs are needed. Nevertheless, even without these orbs, the best weapon for Col. Saturn (the Mayhem Shotgun) can be found in the vents near the start. When the Applechasers arrive near the boss, the 4th Knowledge stone can be found. At this point, 4 of the 5 Reboot orbs have been used. Defeating the boss, Master Magnolia, gives a PK Beam Ω disc for Larice, and a giant sealed door seen in the Central Machine Room becomes accessible by using the last Reboot orb. Going down the hall leads to a playroom (a code is needed, it's either Maria or George). Once the player takes control of Niiue, going back to the commander's room where Master Magnolia was will gift him with some new powers. This quest is needed for the Severance Ending . Category:Chapters